


Десять лет спустя

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: В конце февраля в России во многих школах проходят встречи выпускников.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Десять лет спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто записанный по горячим следам очень яркий сон. Автор за действия героев не в ответе.

– Всем привет!

– Привет, Василий, – на разные голоса отозвалась небольшая толпа, уже собравшаяся около прохода на территорию одной из школ.

– А ты всё так же эпатируешь публику? – подошедший получил дружеский тычок в плечо и только фыркнул в ответ. – Не надоело ещё за столько лет?

Названный Василием и впрямь несколько выделялся на фоне остальных – потёртая кожаная куртка, художественно драные джинсы, перчатки без пальцев, затейливо выбритые по бокам головы чёрные как смоль волосы, проколы в одной брови и обоих покрасневших от мороза ушах – шапок он не признавал в принципе, хитрый прищур тёмных глаз и такая же усмешка:

– Соответствую профессии.

– Что, так и не стал офисным воротничком? – с лёгкой завистью присоединился к разговору ещё  
один из собравшихся.

– Нет, конечно, а ты сомневался? Хотя с бумажками возиться приходится – налоговая не дремлет, – Василий несколько оценивающе оглядел говорившего: бывший одноклассник выглядел лет на пять старше своего реального возраста, впрочем, как и ещё несколько мужчин здесь. Дамы сохранились гораздо лучше – больше двадцати пяти им не дашь, а уж щебечут точно так же, как десять лет назад, на выпускном, и, судя по всему, такие же принаряженные. Хоть что-то не меняется.

– Многих ещё ждём?

– Николай написал, что собирались прийти все, то есть ещё троих. А вот и он, кстати, – отозвалась одна из признанных сплетниц из класса, кокетливо поправляя рыжие волосы, примятые капюшоном – всё же февраль, пусть и не очень холодный, заставлял утепляться.

Василий повернул голову, найдя взглядом шедшего в их сторону человека с огромным букетом цветов.

– Это Ларисе? За все годы потрёпанных нервов? – хмыкнул он, оценив размер «веника».

– По-хорошему, стоило бы тебя этим озадачить, – праведно возмутилась женщина, – как главного обалдуя! И как только Колька на тебя воздействовал? Всё-таки Лариса Александровна молодец, нашла на тебя управу.

– Как-как… Главное – правильная мотивация, вот и всё, – Василий перевёл взгляд на здание школы и как-то предвкушающе, что ли, улыбнулся.

– И не признались же оба, паразиты, как ни расспрашивали…

– Ну, Марин, некоторые секреты должны оставаться секретами, – мужчина покачал головой и улыбнулся: – Добрый вечер, Коль, рад тебя видеть.

– Добрый вечер всем, – Николай передал букет Марине, которую тут же обступили остальные дамы, восхищённые мастерством флориста, и добавил: – Двое наших опоздают, так что можно уже идти, как раз успеем всё подготовить.

* * *

Через пятнадцать минут бывший 11 «Б» гурьбой ввалился в «их» класс, где мужчины споро составили парты, а дамы разложили и расставили всё остальное для посиделок в честь дня встречи выпускников, заранее закупленное и принесённое в куче пакетов.

– Коля, скажешь пару слов? Лариса к тебе благоволила, – привычно стрельнула глазками так и не выпустившая из рук цветы Марина. – У нас всё готово уже.

– Скажу, куда денусь, – обернувшийся Николай оглядел одноклассников, улыбнулся своим мыслям и забрал букет. Ему не привыкать было выступать перед учителями – отличник, активист и просто симпатичный светловолосый и сероглазый парень всем своим видом внушал доверие, чем ребята беззастенчиво пользовались все годы, хоть и не наглели.

Почти сразу открылась дверь, и в помещение вплыла, иначе не скажешь, величавая дама без возраста – учитель физики в этой школе и по совместительству их бывший классный руководитель.

– Лариса Александровна, вы всё так же прекрасны, – ещё минут пять благодарностей за проведённые под её крылом годы, вручённый букет и приглашение посидеть за столом с бывшими учениками, улыбающимися за широкой спиной «парламентёра», заставили женщину растрогаться, благодарно всех переобнимать и устроиться на указанном месте.

За следующие пару часов все успели рассказать, чего добились в жизни, кем работают, скольких детей родили и всё прочее, а потом началось обычное разделение на кучки по интересам: кто-то остался за столом, кто-то отошёл к окнам, кто-то – к оставшимся в стороне партам, чтобы не мешать остальным.

Василий, наговорившийся на пару дней вперёд, наконец вырвался из цепких рук бывшей одноклассницы, решившей во что бы то ни стало продолжить вечер в его компании, и банально сбежал из кабинета – ему требовался глоток свежего воздуха и, возможно, ещё кое-что.

* * *

На этаже было относительно тихо, а вот сверху, судя по шуму и звукам голосов, гуляли сразу в двух кабинетах. Мужчина не спеша дошёл до конца коридора и остановился у одной из дверей. Меньше минуты ковыряния в замке выращенной из кармана узкой кривой железкой, и Василий аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, войдя внутрь.

– Пойдёт, – удовлетворённый осмотром бывший признанный всей школой раздолбай отстучал короткое сообщение и присел на край учительского стола.

Минут через десять дверь открылась, впуская Николая.

– Подопри стулом, чтобы никто не вломился, – посоветовал Василий, не меняя позы. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы нас отвлекали.

– То есть ты снова ковырялся в замке? – тихо рассмеялся мужчина, выполняя эту просьбу. – Его хоть закрыть потом можно будет?

– Обижаешь, я, помнится, за последние полгода наловчился не оставлять следов.

– С тех пор прошло почти десять лет, – возразил Николай, подойдя ближе и тут же оказываясь в крепких объятиях. – Хотя опыт, как я вижу, не пропьёшь.

– У меня был очень серьёзный стимул, можно сказать, той же десятилетней выдержки.

Если бы кто-нибудь из бывших одноклассников сейчас увидел этих двоих, то, наверное, не поверил бы своим глазам: мужчины стояли обнявшись и неспешно целовались. Впрочем, надолго этого почти показного спокойствия не хватило – Василий, успевший в процессе запустить руки под чужой джемпер и футболку, всем своим видом и действиями давал понять, что останавливаться не собирается.

– Ты что удумал? – изумился прижатый к столу Николай, когда звякнула пряжка его ремня, но отбиваться он не спешил. – Мы же не дома!

– Полжизни об этом фантазировал, – хрипло отозвался Василий, опускаясь на корточки. – Когда ещё выдастся возможность… – Николаю только и оставалось, что вцепиться покрепче в край столешницы, чувствуя на коже тепло чужих рук и губ и мягкость ласкового языка.

Надолго его не хватило – Василий прекрасно знал, что можно и нужно сделать, чтобы выгнать из чужой головы все мысли об общей неправильности происходящего, о неподходящем месте и том, что им ещё предстоит вернуться под оценивающие и любопытные взгляды бывших одноклассников, оставляя только яркость ощущений и блаженную пустоту в теле.

– Сумасшедший, – выдохнул Николай, когда его наконец отпустили и заботливо поправили одежду. – Но я тебя всё равно люблю.

– Тоже мне новость, ты меня психом в первый раз десять лет назад назвал, когда я сказал, почему регулярно школу прогуливаю, – фыркнул Василий, поднимаясь и снова его обнимая. – И за эти годы моё чувство меньше не стало.

– А чего ты хотел на заявление: «У меня одна мысль: хочу тебя поцеловать и боюсь не сдержаться»? – Николай прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо, вдыхая уже почти выветрившийся аромат любимого парфюма пополам с запахом тела. – Хорошо ещё я сам о подобном задумывался, поэтому и не двинул тебе в челюсть прямо так сразу.

– Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, – философски заметил Василий. – Я рискнул и выиграл. Ты как, идём обратно?

– А ты?

– А я своё получу дома, правда же?

– Правда, – несмотря на полученное удовольствие, внутри что-то ёкнуло в ожидании приятного продолжения вечера. – Идём, побудем ещё с полчаса, и хватит, а то меня малость пугает откровенно хищный Маринкин взгляд, – Николай передёрнул плечами.

– Завидует. Или примеряет на тебя роль своего третьего мужа, – хмыкнул Василий, успевший плодотворно пообщаться с упомянутой дамой.

– Нет уж, мне тебя хватает, – ещё один долгий поцелуй, и можно убрать стул от двери и возвращаться к остальным.

* * *

– Какие-то вы слишком довольные, – блестя глазами, выдала порядком захмелевшая Марина, когда мужчины вернулись к общему столу. – Коньяк глушили втихаря, как на выпускном, что ли?

– Да нет, просто прогулялись, – отмахнулся Василий. – Не поверишь, ностальгия одолела.

– М-да? О, народ, есть идея! Пошли по школе побродим? – тут же оживилась женщина, благо их классный руководитель уже ушла. – Хоть вспомним, как от физрука сбегали по весне!

Идея вызвала у кого здоровый, у кого – не очень энтузиазм, и ватага взрослых детей, иначе не скажешь, потопала на выход. Николай, с трудом отбрыкавшись от предложения Марины составить ей компанию, отговорился тем, что они пока тут побудут, и женщина, подхватив под локоток более сговорчивого кавалера, упорхнула. В кабинете осталось человек пять.

– Может, пока приберём тут немного? – подала голос самая тихая дама в их коллективе.

– Отличная мысль. И я, наверное, пойду потом, – согласился Николай, тут же приступая к делу.

– И я тоже.

– И я.

В общем, минут через пятнадцать в кабинете было почти культурно и пусто.

* * *

– А ведь пару недель назад было ровно десять лет, как мы вместе, – задумчиво выдал Николай, когда они оказались в тишине их общего дома. – Немногие наши знакомые могут похвастаться таким стажем отношений.

– Считаю, это отличный повод для запланированного продолжения вечера, – хмыкнул Василий, с определённым интересом наблюдая за процессом избавления от свитера. – Иди лучше сюда…

– Иду.

И пусть позади куча лет рядом, для них каждая близость была как впервые – они оба, такие серьёзные и собранные, несмотря на внешность, в обычной жизни, с явным удовольствием выгибались под тёплыми ладонями, прижимаясь ещё ближе, тянулись за поцелуями и едва слышно выстанывали любимое имя, не в силах удержаться на грани.

* * *

Приближалась ночь. Где-то в городе заслуженный учитель любовалась шикарным букетом на столе и вспоминала бывших учеников, так многого достигших; где-то на кухнях и в комнатах мужчины и женщины обсуждали с родными и близкими увиденных бывших одноклассников – кто-то завидуя, кто-то одобряя; где-то в одном из допоздна работающих кафе целеустремлённая Марина успешно охмуряла потенциального нового супруга.

А ещё в одной квартире было просто тихо и уютно – там уже который год царили любовь и взаимопонимание, пусть и не у совсем обычной пары.


End file.
